


Tentacle Porn

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Happy ending for all (except that one rathtar who died), Hentai, Other, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rathtars are misunderstood sex beasts, Tentacle Porn, and anyone else who was eaten off-screen, main characters are safe, people get eaten who were eaten in TFA, rathtars - Freeform, you've probably seen enough hentai to know where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: The Falcon is found and claimed by Han and Chewie, who are hauling rathtars just as in TFA. However, these rathtars feed off the psychic energy of pleasure. Finn's xenophobia shows a little bit. Rey's monster-loving tendencies show a lot. They're tentacle monsters. You know where this is going.





	Tentacle Porn

"Don't tell me you're hauling rathtars," Finn said.

"I'm hauling rathtars," Han Solo replied as he checked the ship's status screens. "Oh great." Han tapped one of the screens where they could see a ship lining up for docking maneuvers. "It's the Guavian Death Gang. They must have tracked us from Nantoon."

Chewbacca made an unhappy noise.

"What's a rathtar?" Rey asked.

"They're weird and they're dangerous," Han said gruffly, turning away and heading down a corridor. Chewbacca fell in behind them, still carrying his bowcaster. BB-8 rolled along next to him, occasionally rotating his head to peer up at the Wookiee.

"You ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?" Finn asked Rey.

"No."

"Good."

Han chuckled. "Yeah, that was more an orgy than a massacre, but they don't tend to put the salacious stuff out on the holonet. They tell me rathtars can be trained. I got three of them going to King Prana."

"Oh," Finn said, "that is scary that you believe that."

Han stopped them in front of a hatch in the floor. Chewbacca opened it. "Get below and stay there until I say so and don't even think about taking the  _Falcon_."

"What about BB-8?" Rey asked.

"He stays with me until I can get rid of the gang. Then you can have him back and be on your way."

"What about the rathtars?" Finn asked. "Where you keeping them?"

They all jumped when something whumped against the narrow viewing port they were walking next to. Han paused. "There's one right there." It was hard to get a good look at the creature, but it seemed blobby with a central round eye inside a gaping, toothless mouth that sucked lewdly at the window.

"What are they?" Rey asked. "Are they guard beasts? Or hunters?"

"Just leave them alone and you'll be fine." Han put his hands on his gun belt as he regarded the creature. "You see, rathtars are related to sarlaccs. They feed off psychic energy, but instead of pain, they need pleasure. So before they eat you …"

Rey was staring at the thing in fascination. "Before they eat you … what?" She walked closer, putting her hand on the transparisteel. The creature's violence stopped. It shimmied up to her hand, rubbing the viewing port on the opposite side and smearing it with a thin layer of clear gunk.

"Well, um," Han said, "you're young."

"I am not an innocent!" she objected, looking back at Han.

"She's not," Finn said readily.

Han looked between the two of them. Chewbacca growled and grumbled about how he'd told Han the Falcon smelled like mating humans. Han shook his head. Rey shot the Wookiee a look. Finn, who didn't understand a word of Shyriiwook said, "What?"

"Nothing," Rey said. "Han was going to explain about the rathtars."

Han sighed. "They emit pheromones, which is why I have them in there – in a sealed chamber. They secrete other stuff on the ends of their primary grasping tentacles, once they get hold of something. It's an aphrodisiac. And it's slimy. So you can imagine what they might use those tentacles for, once they realize what gets them the best of that psychic energy they're looking for."

"Oh." Rey looked thoughtful. She looked at the creature. Its large eye plastered itself against the clear surface, staring at her. "That doesn't sound that bad."

Finn's brows shot up and he gave her a shocked sideways look.

Han chuckled. "You're right. You're not an innocent. I like that. But wild rathtars are bad news. Once you're spent and they can't get a rise out of you anymore, they eat you."

"Oh. Do they ever get … satisfied? Can you just keep them full?"

"Like I said before, I've heard they can be trained. Somehow. But I haven't fed these for a while."

"You're been starving them?" She dropped her hand from the surface and moved closer to Han in her outrage. "Why?"

"Not exactly! I've given the protein blocks, but there's only so much of that they'll eat without someone to rub the right way."

"They sound like they're just animals."

"They're monsters!" Finn interjected.

"Maybe they are. But that doesn't mean we have to be monsters right back," Rey told him. She turned to Han. "You should feed them. Properly."

Han gave her a disbelieving look and chuckled. "I'm not going in there with them. Now get in the crawlspace and stay out of sight."

Everything went sideways shortly after that. Some of it had to do with Han's obvious inability to talk himself out of the crunch he'd found himself in, but more had to do with Rey flipping the wrong fuses and accidentally releasing the rathtars. Even that wouldn't have been such an issue if Han hadn't been starving the poor beasts. The creatures didn't even start the violence. They rolled out into the hallway, thrumming and trilling softly at being free, only for the Death Gang and Kanjiclub members to open fire on them.

Sideways. Fortunately rathtars, like sarlaccs, were resistant to light damage from blasters. But they still recognized the threat and felt the sting. Even if they were creatures of pleasure, they were capable of defending themselves. People might have died. Rey didn't stop to check. She was too busy chasing down the one who had abducted Finn, probably with some intention of secreting him away for a stolen tryst in a dark corner.

She was sorry when she had to close a blast door across its tentacle to get Finn free, but it would likely regenerate. Finn scrambled to his feet, shucking off the slimy tentacle and trying to wipe the slick stuff from his hands. "Come on!" she told him. "The hangar bay is this way!"

They ran down a corridor and turned the corner, almost running directly into another of the beasts having its way with one of the Death Gang members right out in the hall. The man's pants had been torn apart, his erection was straining at the ceiling, a tentacle was wrapped around his neck and face while another slithered around his thigh and encircled his cock while they watched. Finn and Rey's eyes bulged. The man's mouth was slack, and he groaned until the other tentacle filled his mouth and began to pulse.

Rey threw her hand over her mouth, feeling a surge to her sex. Pheromones filled the air along with the thick musk of the creature. Finn unslung his blaster rifle and shot it point blank, right in the vulnerable eye. It jerked and screamed, dropping the man. Rey gasped and shrieked herself, feeling its pain in a shocking, psychic wave. Finn fired again and again, driving it back and killing it.

"Finn! NO!" Rey grabbed his arm and yanked the rifle away from him. He'd moved forward with each shot, so he now stood over the man the creature had left.

"Rey, it was  _eating_  him!"

"It was not!" Had they even seen the same thing?

"It was going to tear him apart, into two pieces. It had hold of him at both ends! What do you think it was doing?"

She blinked at him. "I thought it was having sex with him," she said after several beats.

"That's not what sex looks like!"

She blinked at him again, because it had sure looked like sex to her. With an alien, admittedly, but that wasn't a big deal. Was Finn a xenophobe or just really, really sheltered? Neither made sense for a Resistance member. The man at their feet moaned in frustration. He put his hand to himself, still slick with the creature's exudate, and began stroking his dick. His eyes were shut. He was completely drugged by the pheromones the creature had emitted. He hadn't even noticed the fight – only that he was wanting and unfulfilled.

Finn sniffed. He reached down at rubbed at his crotch. His mouth had fallen open and he couldn't seem to stop himself from breathing in heavily.

Rey's brows rose. "I don't believe you! You just killed that poor, innocent rathtar and now you're turned on? I ought to leave you here while I go see if I can save the others."

"Yeah," he said distantly, handing her his blaster. He went to his knees. "You do that." Before she could stop him, he was putting his mouth over the man's cock and slurping at it hungrily. The gang member whimpered and arched off the floor.

Rey was hardly immune to the pheromones herself, but she'd been doing her best to ignore it. Now the scene in front of her jolted her powerfully. She was wet. Her pussy throbbed. Like Finn, she had an urge to rub herself, but she resisted it. "Okay, never mind. I am … I'm … I'm just going to leave you to it." She backed away, struggling against her base drives. If she stayed, the other creatures would die, or if they didn't, they might end up eating whoever they pleasured. She had to go, however difficult it was to leave while Finn was bobbing away and stroking himself off.

All she had to do was follow the screams and muffled blaster shots. She had to skirt another pair of lovers engrossed in one another, pawing and tearing at their clothes in the middle of the corridor. Apparently the rathtars could get close enough to incite people, but would get interrupted by the other gang members before they could feed. She could feel their frustration humming through her.

Intelligent creatures, they'd managed to disarm the last gang members and herd them into the same chambers the rathtars had been confined in before. She came up behind them as the gang members quailed against the far wall, trapped and not yet overcome by the musk.

"Hey!" she yelled, thumping one of the huge, round creatures on the back with the butt of Finn's blaster. "You!" The thing spun in place, staring at her with its single eye. "Remember me? Let them go." The eye blinked. Rey moved to the side of the room. It swiveled to follow her. The other one had turned to face her as well. "Come on," she said. "Let them go." After a few lingering glances at the gang members, it rolled over to follow the other. The gang members rushed outside and slammed shut the doors.

Well, that had not been her plan. At least, not the part about getting trapped with them. The rathtars trilled happily at her, adjusting their vocalizations to be pleasing. As they closed in on her, both at the same time, she felt her resistance crumbling. She'd been trying to ignore the pheromones, but her thoughts were turning to her time with Finn on the  _Falcon_ , the feel of him in her. Or the time she'd straddled the wide chest and slender hips of Kylo Ren. Or the times she'd tossed and turned on her bunk in the AT-AT on Jakku, horny and lonely.

A tentacle slid around her knee, circling her thigh as a second one nosed at the bare skin of her shoulder. It wormed its way under her vest and into her armpit and tickled. She laughed, then decided she could definitely enjoy this. Her drugged mind had conveniently forgotten the messy end predicted by Han. She lifted off her shirt and tabard to the excited chirps of the creatures. The tentacle on her leg tightened, rasping along the cloth as though to remind her of it. She stripped that, too, feeling the lecherous thing sliding between her legs before she was done removing her pants.

She lost her balance as it squeezed over her vulva with one strong appendage. The other wrapped around her shin and ankle. The other beast was there to catch her, with one around her waist and another around one arm and shoulder. The tip of that one caressed inward, stroking over her breast. She drew in breath and arched as they lifted her off her feet.

They held her between them. Each of the creatures had ten tentacles – eight used primarily for propulsion and two for manipulation. (Well, one of them had nine, having lost one when she shut the blast door on it.) They rotated now that they had her, handing off the task of lifting and holding her to their muscular mobility tentacles. It freed the others to work her more intently. One massaged over her mound, liberally applying lubricant. Another rasped gently over her breasts, suction-cupping each in turn. She moaned.

This was better than anything Finn had done (not that she was complaining – he had a special allure all his own) or that she'd ever imagined doing to herself. It was breathtaking to just give herself up to them, submit and lose herself to the sensations. She was so receptive. She ached for them. She was the one mentally urging them on, wishing they'd do more. Her desire was a fever burning across her skin and they lapped it up.

A tentacle opened the seam of her ass, sliding along it and leaving slickness behind. It rubbed back and forth, a muscular, precise finger of it finding her opening and breaching her. She gasped, eyes widening in shock. She'd never been taken there nor even thought of it as a sexual part of her body, yet the creatures knew. The faux digit wormed back and forth within her as another began to push at her vagina.

"Oh, oh!" she found herself saying, straining to spread her legs further. The tentacle wasn't as stiff as Finn had been within her, but it swelled larger inside of her as it insinuated itself into her body. She bit her lip and cried out, feeling the one at her rear tugging her open as the one inside of her front began to pulse gently. She was dripping.

Another took her mouth. It was dry, but that didn't last long. It worked over her lips and pressed on her tongue. She wondered, in a lust-addled daze, if it would gag her with itself, but it didn't. It just opened her and claimed her. She was helpless before them. The arm that had played over her breasts dropped to her clitoris as though it knew what she most needed. She was throbbing, slick, engorged and begging. The tentacle sucked and massaged over her, in time with the pulsing within her.

Everything was in place now. She felt peeled open, yet in a transport of ecstasy. She could feel her pleasure flowing out of her and feeding them, but she wasn't drained by it. It only seemed to clear the way for greater intensity. The pulsing increased. The tendril in her ass swelled and stretched her. She was so full she was shaking, trembling under the strain. She whimpered around the tentacle in her mouth, sucking at it and welcoming it. She wanted it inside her. She wanted it all inside her.

She felt the orgasm building, lighting her up from within and making her gasp and shudder. The rathtars sensed it, too. They increased their efforts, fucking her in every orifice she had, all at once, as she flushed with heat and began to spasm around their sinewy limbs.

Normally, that would have been all. The usual victim of a rathtar had nothing else to give. But she wasn't normal. Something had awakened inside of her – first with the dark knight of the First Order, then with Finn, and now with these sexual animals. Rathtars were psychic creatures, Force-sensitive in a manner. When she came, she released a shockwave of erotic energy more powerful than any their usual victims could provide. Both beasts made perverse squelching noises and shivered with their own spasm, as though her orgasm had transferred into them.

They lowered her to the floor reverently and scooted back, as prostrate as they could be. Their tentacles flopped and splayed in submission and satiety. They were done. By the time she had recovered herself enough to stand, the monsters were sleeping – fully fed and blissed out. Rey put her clothing back on, half expecting to find she had an audience of horny Death Gang members peeking in the windows. But there was no one there when she first looked.

She heard a noise as she finished arranging her tabards and looked up to see Finn looking in the window. His eyes became comically huge at the sight of two rathtars curled up and resting behind her. She went to the door and mimed it sliding apart with her hands. He moved to the controls and a moment later, released her.

She threw herself into his arms. "Oh, thank you!" He held her with one arm and shut the door with the other, then embraced her fully.

"How are you alive? There's two of them in there!"

"Well, they …" She thought about how he'd killed the other one and was firmly of the opinion that these were unmanageable, dangerous monsters. She elected to lie through her teeth. "I guess they need to sleep just like anything else. I mean, phew, that was a big chase, right? Lots of action. They've been starved. They just couldn't keep putting out all that energy."

"Oh." He looked her over, but other than being a bit damp and slimy in places, she looked fine. He looked more rumpled than she did. "I'm glad you're okay. I think we should try to get back to the  _Falcon_. That's probably where Solo went with the Wookiee. Either that, or they're in a corner around here somewhere."

Back at the Falcon, Han and Chewie were wearing gas masks when they arrived, and were quietly trying to get through a launch sequence. The gangs realized where they were just as they were finishing. Despite a few blasts fired at them for good measure, the  _Falcon_  got away.

Next stop: Takodana!


End file.
